Happily Ever After
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Happy ending to it all... no goodbyes :*) R


Hey Fans!   
I know that the last few stories haven't been very up beat, so I thought I'd write this one to put a smile on your face :) Its a happy ending to it all! I think that's why I love fan fiction so much, I can write whatever my heart desires and whatever is in my dreams.   
  
Happily Ever After  
By: Trivette Lover Heather  
****  
SIU  
  
Cassidy and Rachel had been snickering all day and every time Harvey tried to inquire he was shot down by their wit.   
  
Harvey found his way over to Nash's desk to give him the run down on a case they were working on and for a little miscellaneous chat.   
  
" Hey boss."  
  
" Hey Harv, what's up?"  
  
" Well, at first I came up here to tell you about the Franklin case...but I just cant get over the secret that Cassidy and Rachel are keeping. You gotta tell me..."  
  
" What makes you think I know bubba?"  
  
" Well, you know everything."  
  
" Well, excuse me, I didn't know I was God." He laughed.  
  
" Around here you are, I know you know, come on spit it out."   
  
" Harvey I am gonna say this once and only once, I have no idea. Now...the Franklin case?"  
  
" Ok Nash..." Harvey continued reluctantly with his review of the case as he watched Nash snicker at him. " Alright that's it! I know you know, just tell me!"  
  
" Harvey, Harvey..." Nash stood up and walked with him. " Trust me, I have no idea, and was gonna ask you to find out what it was, because Cassidy is keeping it a secret from me too!"  
  
" Ok so...YOU don't know and you want me to find out?"  
  
" You got it bubba!"  
  
" Ok, but how exactly am I suppose to find out?"  
  
" Work your magic." Nash said as he patted Harvey on he back and walked away.   
  
" I can't wait to see this." Nash whispered to himself.   
  
**  
  
Harvey somehow wondered over to Ronnie's desk looking for any messages left for either Rachel or Cassidy. He was fumbling through messages and found a strange one in particular, it was flower shop...  
  
" Harvey, what are you doing?" Ronnie inquired.  
  
" Me, Uh, I was uh... I came to get my messages."  
  
" Harvey, I gave you your messages not more than fifteen minutes ago."  
  
" Yeah I know but I'm expecting a very important phone call and..."  
  
" Harvey, I only take messages when you are NOT here...and as far as I can see, you are here! Now what's up?"  
  
Harvey looked down in defeat. " Look Ronnie I'm going to tell you this in complete confidence, Nash asked me to snoop around and find out a secret that Rachel and Cassidy were keeping, so I was trying to get a peek at their messages."  
  
" Well I have to admit, you're pretty smart, and I'll keep my eyes and ears open for ya."  
  
" Thanks man, you are the best!"  
  
Ronnie also knew what was up and could have told Harvey, but If Nash didn't want him to know then he wasn't telling.  
  
****  
  
The day was about to end and Harvey couldn't help but notice that Rachel and Cassidy were staying late looking through some magazines. Harvey stuck around pretending to be on his computer and as soon as the two left, he found his way over to Cassidy's desk. He opened the drawer and saw two bridal magazines.   
  
" Bridal Magazines?" He said to him self. 'Well then that explains the flower shop message too, they are planning a surprise wedding. But who Rachel or Cassidy? If it were Cassidy, Evan would have told him by now. But then again, Nash doesn't want Cassidy and Evan to get married so that could be why...ah man! He had to go see Evan.'  
  
**   
General Hospital  
  
" Hey Ev, How you feeling today?"  
  
" I'm good thanks pal, so what do I owe the honor of your visit?"  
  
" Well...I'm just gonna come out and ask ya. Are you and Cassidy getting married?"  
  
" Um, well, it was suppose to be a suprise..."  
  
" Oh man! You are! When? Where? Are you gonna tell Nash?"  
  
" Nash already knows."  
  
" He does? Man I knew it! Then why the wild goose chase, why didn't you just tell me?"  
  
" Because I wanted to ask you to be my best man." Evan smiled.   
  
" Really?" Harvey's eyes widened and a big grin flashed on his face.   
  
" Really, Harv you're my best friend. So what do ya say?"  
  
" What do I say? Yes! It would be an honor!" he smiled. Harvey grabbed Evan and gave him a big hug and Evan winced in pain.  
  
" Ow!"  
  
" Oh sorry." he laughed. " So when is this set for?"  
  
" In a couple weeks, we have been planning it for a while."  
  
" And Nash is all cool with this?"  
  
" As cool as ice"  
  
" Great! I was worried. Man this is so awesome."  
  
" Yeah it is!"  
  
****  
SIU  
  
Nash approached Harvey at his desk. " So what did you find out?"  
  
" First of all, I know you knew the whole time and I don't appreciate the game you tried to play, I know it was suppose to be a suprise but come on... I mean leading me on like that was just plain rude and honestly..."   
  
" Harv, Harv, I was talking about the Franklin case." Nash smiled.   
  
" Oh well, I had it passed down to homicide."  
  
" May I ask why?"  
  
" I have a lot of other things on my mind and I figured I could pass it down."  
  
" What other things?"  
  
" Well it just so happens that my best friend and your daughter are getting married in a couple of weeks and the best man must be fully prepared."  
  
" Aha, So you know now? Good! I hated leading you on like that. Anyway, In the future don't pass a case down without my approval eh?"  
  
" No problem."  
  
" Oh and Harv..." Nash walked back.   
  
" Yeah boss?"  
  
" Congratulations."  
  
" Thanks."   
  
**  
The next week or so went by quick. Cassidy took the last week off as vacation and Harvey worked considerably less. The four men went in for their tux fitting while the ladies fought over which brides mate's dresses they were going to wear. Last minute decisions were being made a week before the wedding it seemed. Nash couldn't remember the last time he was this stressed out. And was being suddenly reminded of how much a wedding actually cost. The wedding was now two days away and it seemed like everything was in order. Evan had been released from the hospital and was staying with Harvey. Lisa would be arriving at the airport the night before.   
  
Nick spent a special time with Cassidy when he had her try on her grandmother's dress, it was perfect. Everything was falling into place.   
  
Nash went to pick up Lisa from the airport around 7 o'clock. They hadn't seen each other in a long while and were both looking forward to seeing each other again. Nash waited nervously at the terminal gate for her arrival, and suddenly there she was. A weird feeling came over Nash, not just happiness but a feeling so overwhelming he couldn't pin point it. All he knew was that it felt good.   
  
" Hi Lisa." Nash said as he gave her a kiss and hug.  
  
" HI Nash, how ya been?" she smiled.   
  
" Great, you? I've really missed you."  
  
" I have missed you too and to be honest, I'm a little nervous, you know this guy Evan?"  
  
" Yeah I know him, She's gonna be just fine."  
  
" You're sure?"  
  
" Lis...this is our baby girl we are talking about, of course I'm sure, not lets go get your bags and head to my place."  
  
" Your place?"  
  
" Is that ok?"  
  
" Yeah sure that's fine, I just thought I would be staying with Cassidy."  
  
" Well I have an extra bed room for the night and you can spend all the time you want with her during the day, sound good?"  
  
" Sounds fine."  
  
" Good, now where are those damn bags." He smiled.   
  
****  
  
Nash walked into Cassidy's with Lisa and Cassidy lit up with excitement. The two hugged and jumped in laughter. Nash stood on the side and watched them discuss everything about the wedding. Things he had heard about 20 times over as it is. After he grabbed a bite to eat, he told Lisa he would come pick her up around 10. She agreed and he headed to the SIU.   
  
During the ride there, Nash couldn't help but to flash back to the past, he remembered how nervous he was when he proposed and how beautiful Lisa looked in her dress. He remembered Cassidy being born and realized that every time he saw Lisa, he couldn't help but wonder why they said good-bye.  
  
He took care of a few things at the SIU and headed over to pick up Lisa. The way home the two of them chatted about recent happenings in both their lives. When they arrived Nash set up the room for her and offered her a glass of wine. She agreed. He poured 2 glasses and the two sat smiling at each other for about a minute.   
  
" I really miss this Nash."  
  
" Me too, Lis."  
  
" Do you ever wonder sometimes why we even got a divorce?" Lisa asked.  
  
" Sometimes, well a lot lately I guess, with all the wedding stuff and every thing." Nash replied.  
  
" Yeah me too. I sure hope her marriage doesn't end up like ours. The statistic for marriages ending in divorce is getting higher and higher these days."  
  
" Yeah, But she's no statistic, she's gonna be just fine, I know it." Nash replied nodding his head and taking a sip of the wine.   
  
" I hope you're right."  
  
" Have I ever been wrong before?" He replied sarcastically.  
  
' Never" she laughed.   
  
The two made their way over to the couch and went through old photo albums and a few more glasses of wine. The laughed so hard they were crying. Remembering all their good times together.  
  
" You tired Hun?"  
  
" A little."  
  
" Well that room next to Nicks is all set for ya."  
  
" I don't want that room."  
  
" OK fine you can have mine."  
  
' No I don't want that one either."   
  
Nash looked puzzled. Lisa then leaned over and kissed him. Nash didn't pull him self-away, he wanted so badly for them to be together again.   
  
" UH Lisa...what's happening here?"  
  
" I don't know, but it feels so right. Kiss me Nash."  
  
He didn't hesitate. The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity. Nick arrived an hour or so later to find Lisa lying on top of his son, both passed out. He smiled and retired for the night. Tomorrow was going to be a long day!   
  
When they woke up the next morning, they couldn't help but to laugh. Nick had made a small breakfast.  
  
" Come on you two, today's a big day, you gotta eat something."  
  
" Thanks Nick." Lisa said.  
  
Took Nash a second to remember Cassidy was getting married today. " Ok Nick. What ya got?"  
  
The three ate breakfast. Nash and Lisa were shooting each other glances and Nick was snickering at the both of them. They all got dressed, Nash took Lisa over to Cassidy's and him and Nick headed over to Harvey's.  
  
*****  
  
" Come on Inger, I have to be at Harvey's in 15 minutes and I still have to take you to Cassidys place, they are gonna leave without us."  
  
" Ok I'm ready."  
Inger stepped out in her dress.  
  
" Wow you look so beautiful."  
  
" You don't look too bad yourself handsome."  
  
" This sure is gonna bring back some memories Hunny." Joe said.  
  
" It already has." Inger replied with a kiss on the cheek. " Now I'll go get Lucia's bag and we will be all set."  
  
Joe smiled as he watched her run in her high heels to the living room. He loved her so much. He looked around, the house was just about done and life kept on getting better and better.  
  
****  
Harvey's  
  
Nash was pacing almost as much as Evan was. Joe arrived and ran over.   
  
" Ok ready to go?"  
  
" We are now bubba!" Nash said.  
  
" Sorry but you know Inger..."  
  
Harvey and Joe retreated to the Limos. Nash had pulled Evan aside for a quick chat.  
  
Nash placed both his hands on Evan's shoulders and told him to relax.   
  
" Now Evan I know I don't have to tell you what I will do to you if..."  
  
" Nash, please don't worry, She will be fine! Plus, you can keep an eye on me 24-7 so what are you worried about?"  
  
" Oh, you're right! Good point." Nash straightens his tux. " Well they are waiting."  
  
" Yeah." Evan stood still.  
  
" Well, you gonna go?"  
  
" Yeah of course." Still standing still.   
  
" Come on bubba. Its no big deal, I mean just because your life is going to completely change is nothing, come on lets go."  
  
Nash smiled at Evan and both walked over to the limo together and were on their way to the church.  
  
Nash was overwhelmed with emotion while riding to the church. His baby girl was getting married. He met Lisa in the church and they shared a kiss before everyone went to take their seats.   
  
Evan was almost on fire at the altar. Harvey kept patting him on the back and telling him to relax. Easier said then done.   
  
Cassidy waited in the back for her father to meet her. Nash made his way over and looked into her eyes. He held her hand and told her he loved her, a tear forming in his eye.  
  
" Ready daughter?"  
  
" Ready daddy."  
  
The two smiled at each other and the music started to play. They both walked down the isle where her fiancée was waiting. Nash pulled the Vail over her face, gave her a kiss and sent a wink over to Evan. Cassidy stepped onto the altar and Nash went to sit next to Lisa. Nash took hold of Lisa's hand while they watched the ceremony unfold. Both agreeing to their vows to each other and the rings being placed on each other's fingers. Nash glanced over to Lisa to see she was crying. He was almost shedding tears himself. It was an incredible feeling.  
  
" I do."  
  
' I do."  
  
" I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
The two looked into each other's eyes, not speaking a word. Evan kissed her and both knew if was official; they were married. They made their way outside the church to their limo. Confetti flying every where; hugs and kisses all around. Harvey hugged Evan like five times; Lisa hugged and kissed Cassidy. Joe gave Evan and Nash a hug. Nick gave Cassidy and Nash a hug and a kiss. It was beautiful.   
  
Everyone then retreated to their Limos and headed over to the celebration party.   
  
After everyone had arrived it was about an hour till they were settled and the celebration could begin. Seating arrangements were being passed out, gifts being given, congratulations echoed throughout the hall. Hand shakes between friends and family. It was a great day.   
  
The celebration finally began; every one danced and was having a great time. Then it was time to eat dinner. Harvey stood up and tapped his glass to get everyone's attention.   
  
" Hello everyone, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Evans partner, Harvey Leek. I've known Evan for 6 years or so now, and I can honestly say that he is the best friend I have ever had. He cares so much, and when his heart is in something, not even god can pull him away from making it work. I wish you both all the happiness and joy in the world. I love you both." Evan stood up and gave Harvey a hug. They all raised their glasses, clapped and cheered.   
  
Next was the father daughter dance. Joe was sitting next to Nash and when the MC asked for the father, both men stood up, everyone laughed. But in a way it wasn't a joke.  
  
' So who's gonna go you or me?" Joe asked.  
Everyone laughed.  
  
' I think you should sit this one out bubba, you'll get to dance with Lucia soon don't you worry."  
  
' Don't remind me eh? Ok fine, go ahead ill stay here an watch."  
  
Nash laughed. " You do that."  
  
Nash made his way onto the dance floor and walked on with his daughter. The two held each other and began to dance as the music played.   
  
  
'There's two things I know for sure  
'She was sent here from heaven   
'And she's daddy's little girl  
'As I drop to my knees   
'By her bed at night  
'She talks to Jesus   
'And I close my eyes  
'And I thank God for all of the joy in my life  
'Oh but most of all  
  
'For butterfly kisses  
'After bed time prayer   
'Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
'Walk beside the pony daddy its my first ride  
'I know the cake looks funny daddy  
'But I sure tried  
'Oh with all that I've done wrong  
'I must have done something right  
'To deserve a hug every morning and butterfly kisses at night.   
  
'Sweet 16 today  
'She's looking like her mama a little more every day  
'One part woman the other part girl   
'To perfume and makeup from ribbons and curls   
'Trying her wings out in a great big world  
'But I remember...  
  
'Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer  
'Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
'You know how much I love you daddy  
'But if you don't mind   
'I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time  
'Oh with all that I've done wrong  
'I must have done something right  
'To deserve her love every morning   
'And butterfly kisses at night  
  
'All the precious time  
'Oh like the wind the years go by  
'Precious butterfly  
'Spread your wings and fly  
  
'She'll change her name today  
'She'll make a promise   
'And I'll give her away  
'Standing in the bride room   
'Just staring at her  
'She asks me what I'm thinking   
'And I said I'm not sure  
'I just feel like I'm losing   
'My baby girl  
  
'And she leaned over and gave me   
'Butterfly kisses  
'With her mama there  
'Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair  
'Walk me down the isle daddy   
'It's just about time  
'Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy  
'Daddy don't cry  
  
'Oh with all that I've done wrong  
'I must have done something right   
'To deserve her love every morning   
'And butterfly kisses  
  
'I couldn't ask god for more  
'Man this is what love is!  
'I know I got to let her go   
'But I'll always remember  
'Every hug in the morning and  
'Butterfly Kisses  
  
When the song ended, Cassidy was over whelmed with tears. Nash himself was shedding a few also. He was letting his daughter go. He had done his part. He gave her a kiss and went to stand next to Lisa.   
Nash looked into her eyes and knelt down on one knee.  
  
Lisa was stunned.  
  
" Lisa Bridges, Will you marry me...again?"  
  
Lisa stood for a second as she realized everyone in the hall was waiting for an answer.  
  
" Yes! Yes I will, I love you Nash Bridges."  
  
Nash jumped up in excitement. Every one cheered, including Cassidy and Evan. Nick, Joe and Harvey just stared in amazement.   
" I always knew it" Joe whispered to himself. Nick heard him and said. " You and me both Joe, you and me both."  
  
The two were meant to be together. It was fate or destiny. It was plain and simple undying Love and they would make it work.   
  
Next were the bride and groom. The song that played was " I want to be your everything," By Keith Urban. Half way through the song and after about a thousand pictures had been taken; the floor was open to all couples. Harvey danced passionately with Rachel. Nash of course with Lisa. Joe with Inger and even Ronnie had a sweet heart with him. They were all a team, not just in their jobs, but in life. They all loved each other; they were all there for each other in good times and bad. All the pieces fit together that day. Harvey and Rachel realized their feelings; Evan and Cassidy were just meant to be, Nash and Lisa would forever be a part of each other. Joe and Inger had a beautiful life together with their child. Life couldn't get any better.   
  
Tomorrow they will get on with every day life. Back to the SIU, the cases, the rides in the Cuda, the interrogations, back to every thing, everything they loved. Evan and Cassidy of course headed to the Bahamas for their honeymoon and Nash and Lisa started their plan to renew their vows.   
  
**  
Years later.  
  
Nash was in the Cuda with Joe heading to the SIU when his cell phone rang.  
  
" Nash."   
  
All of sudden he slammed on the brakes of the Cuda and a stunned look fell upon his face as he closed the phone without a word.  
  
" Bubba? What is it?" Joe asked.  
  
' Joe..."  
  
" Yeah what is it?"  
  
" It's Cassidy, she's she's pregnant."  
  
' Wow! Well all right, congrats grandpa! I'm gonna be an uncle...Uncle Joe, got a nice ring to it."  
  
" Jesus Joe, I'm a grandpa."  
  
" I know ain't it great?"  
  
" Yeah just great!"  
  
" Call Lisa... tell her the good news."  
  
" Cassidy already told her." Nash was still stunned.  
  
" Well, life is just beautiful ain't it partner?"  
  
" Joe?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Pinch me to make sure I'm not dreaming...OW!"  
  
" Not that hard damnit!"  
  
" Well you didn't say how hard!" Joe hollered back.  
  
" What am I gonna do with you?"   
  
" Well, I'm not a god father yet..." He implied.  
  
" I'll put in a good word for ya pal!"  
  
" Thanks, I have always wanted to be one...I get to buy them a bunch of gifts and watch out for them and stuff..." he smiled in excitement.  
  
' Man, you're nuts you know that?"  
  
" Yeah I know, but I learn from the best." He laughed.  



End file.
